how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Scherbatsky
Robin once recorded a minor Canadian pop hit called "Let's Go To The Mall" as a teenager under the name "Robin Sparkles."1 After an accompanying music video1 and the ensuing year-long mall tour, she developed a serious aversion to shopping malls. Robin followed "Let's Go To the Mall" with the "artistic follow-up" "Sandcastles in the Sand." Prior to pop stardom, Robin was a teen model, which led to the music career. Like Smulders, Robin was a Canadian teenage tennis player. Robin claims to have never played any team sports in Purple Giraffe, but missed her high school prom due to field hockey tournaments, according to Best Prom Ever. In Happily Ever After, it is said she played on an all boys' hockey team. However, her father removed her from the team after she was kissing one of her teammates, so Robin went on to pursue the model/music career mentioned above. edit Character History Robin is a news anchor for a fictional New York cable news channel, Metro News 1. Robin lives in the Park Slope area of Brooklyn, as is stated in the first season episode, Nothing Good Happens After 2 A.M.. Like Smulders, she is originally from Vancouver, and has a younger teenage sister named Katie, who appears in First Time in New York. Although she was a reporter for "fluff news pieces" at the end of news segments at the time of first meeting Ted, over the series she has worked her way up to be lead news anchor at her news station. She has performed several embarrassing dares on television in exchange for money from Barney, including saying the word "nipple;" spanking herself; and honking her own breasts. In 'Mary the Paralegal', Robin won an award for her report on Pickles the singing dog, and attended the Local Area Media Awards show (LAMA's) with the group. She brought Sandy Rivers, a fellow reporter, as a date in order to make Ted jealous. Robin is the only main character on the show who smokes cigarettes sober (as Marshall has admitted to smoking while drinking); however, none of the other characters, with the exception of Barney, who pointed it out, know this. Ted asks her about it in 'Moving Day', and Robin tells him no, but is then shown smoking in the hot tub in her apartment later in the episode. She has an in-depth knowledge of cigars and was shown enjoying one with Barney in 'Zip, Zip, Zip' at his cigar bar, with a glass of Johnnie Walker Blue Label, in Marshall's car in a flashback with Lily in the episode 'Arrivederci, Fiero', in a flashback very late at night before Marshall was scheduled to take the bar exam in episode 'Dowisetrepla', and with Barney in Ted's new car in 'The Chain of Screaming'. Robin is also an avid gun enthusiast, having a subscription to Guns & Ammo magazine and having taken Marshall to the shooting range in order to get over Lily. She has been known to use the word "Literally" far too often as pointed out by Ted in a season 3 episode 'Spoiler Alert'. According to Ted, she cannot tell a lie without giggling, but she has been shown numerous times throughout the series lying smoothly, such as when she says that she was married in a mall before in the episode 'Slap Bet', but this was a lie to cover up her pop-singer past. It is also revealed in 'The Goat' that by Ted's 31st birthday, Robin will be living in Ted's apartment. This happens in present-day in 'Not a Father's Day' when Robin moves into Ted's apartment after coming back from a brief job in Japan. Future Ted also reveals that Robin traveled the world and lived in many different countries. Many people think she is the "mother" referred to in the show's title, but when Future Ted is talking to his children in 'Pilot', he refers to her as "Aunt Robin", almost certainly ruling out the possibility that she could be Ted's wife. He also refers to "Uncle Barney" indicating a strong likelihood that Barney and Robin will get married. edit Relationships Ted Mosby: Robin dated Ted, who, believing he loved her, professed his feelings for her on their first date. After that incident, Ted and Robin split up, on the grounds that they wanted different things in relationships. They remained friends until it is later revealed that Robin has feelings for Ted, just as he embarks on a relationship with baker Victoria, whom he meets at a wedding. When Victoria goes to Germany for a culinary fellowship, Ted lies to Robin and tells her he and Victoria broke up in order to start a relationship with Robin. Robin, however, finds out, and this almost ends her friendship with Ted. They manage to rebuild their friendship, and in the first-season finale, Ted again professed his feelings for Robin, but she already had a date of sorts with fellow news anchor Sandy for the company camping trip. The trip, however, is canceled by a thunderstorm that Ted himself "caused" by doing a rain dance. Robin decided to finally act on her feelings when Ted went to see her that night, and the two finally embarked upon a relationship. This relationship comes to an end nearly a year later in the second-season finale, again because they both want different things in a relationship; it is at this point that Ted reveals that he no longer sees Robin as "The One." Barney Stinson: In the season 1 episode Zip, Zip, Zip, when Barney is missing a wingman due to Ted's relationship with Victoria, he and Robin embark on a night of "bro" activities that include Laserquest and smoking cigars. In Slap Bet, Barney uses his various connections (including a man in Malaysia) to find Robin's "Let's Go To the Mall" video. At the end of the season 3 episode 'Sandcastles in the Sand,' Robin and Barney kiss while they're watching Robin Sparkles's second music video. In the next episode, 'The Goat', it's revealed they slept together. While at first she insists that it "never happened", feeling guilty, she later apologizes to Ted about the fling, explaining that she was feeling vulnerable following being dumped by high school boyfriend Simon (James Van Der Beek) a second time. Ted seems to accept this explanation, reserving his anger for Barney. For the rest of the third season, Robin and Barney continue to pretend that they never slept together. In the season 4 premiere, 'Do I Know You?', Barney tells Lily that he is in love with Robin. Lily Aldrin: Lily and Robin are best friends and confidants. Marshall Eriksen: Marshall and Robin connect in the fourth season episode Little Minnesota as both are from frigid areas and enjoy the same things while in a Minnesotan bar Category:Characters Category:Characters